Naruto: New Life
by Boss39
Summary: Because of how crappy his life was growing up Naruto is given a second chance to have the life he always wanted. With new powers and no memory of his Previous life except for his name how will this new world handle a super powered Naruto.


Same story I have on wattpad my name on there is KING845.

Naruto kneeled before the four Goddesses that ruled over the heavens, Kami The Goddess of Light and life, Yami Goddess of Darkness and Destruction, Shinigami Goddess of Death, and Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun, Universe and Creation.

Naruto had died defeating Kaguya Ōtsutsuki at the end of the fourth ninja war. At 19 years of age he stood at 6'2 with light tan skin wild blond hair that was styled after Madara Uchiha with a single beautiful sapphire blue eye shown. His body was packed with solid muscle that looked to be made of steel.

"You called Amaterasu-Sama?" He asked with his head bowed.

Smiling at the man before her "Yes I did young one." She spoke "me and my sisters believe it's time for you to live again." Before he could speak Amaterasu held up her hand, "Before you say anything, please hear us out Naruto-Kun. You have lived an unfair life one that pained us to watch. We want to give you the chance to live the life you deserve." She said with a soft smile

"Besides the world we are sending you to needs a little mischief." Yami said with a large smile showing off her sharp K-9's. "We'll also be giving you some gifts to make your time there a little more interesting." She said giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto sighed "I don't really have a choice, I mean four Beautiful and all powerful Women are doing something nice for me I can't really say no, now can I?" He asked getting smiles and small blushes from the Goddesses.

"Right Yami why don't you go first." Amaterasu Said. Stepping Yami smiled at Naruto " Right Naruto my gift to you is absolute control of my domains." Leaning over she gave him a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. Pulling away Yami grinned at the dopey smile on his face.

Amaterasu walked up to Naruto with a gentle smile "Naruto-kun my gift to you is absolute control of the Black flames of the sun and my domain of creation." Leaning over she gave him a soft Chasit kiss on his lips.

Shinigami walked up to Naruto who was still in daze from getting kissed by her two sisters "My gift to you is the power and knowledge of necromancy and alchemy." Like her sister she gave him a soft Chasit kiss.

Kami couldn't help but giggle at the glazed but happy look in the young mans eyes. "Now it's time for my gift, after you receive it we will instantly send you on your way are you ready?" Kami Asked. Getting a nod in answer

"My gift to you is absolute control of my Domain of Life and absolute control over the elements and nature itself." Leaning down Kami captured his lips in a heated kiss. As she pulled away Naruto disappeared in a flash of light. Walking back to her sisters "Do you think we should have mentioned that we were going to turn him back into a baby and take his memories of the elemental nations?"

..."oh"

What I mean when I say absolute control is that he has the same level of control over those domains or powers as the Goddess that gave it to him. Some of his powers are going to come from different animes which I'm just going to say now that I do not own, they belong to their respective writers and creators But they will be a little different from what is in the anime manga or game that they are from again I say I do not own them I did not make them this is just my take on the abilities and story so they will be different from wherever they are originally from.

List of powers and brief explanation

• destruction~ he can destroy anything he hits with this power (power of distraction from high school DXD) he can also concentrate this power into a solid form that looks like a black metal anything he hits with this metal if he wills it with be destroyed on a molecular level ( truth seeking balls from Naruto)

• darkness~ Naruto has complete control over all darkness and shadows he can make weapons, shields, teleport, Store things, trap people (Naras jutsu from Naruto), he can even create shadow creatures that follow his every order ( mostly going to be Heartless form Kingdom hearts but OC)

• creation~ should explain itself the only limit is his imagination

• necromancy~ can bring back the dead, create zombies, control souls and a few other things that I'm going to keep hidden for now

• alchemy~ basically the same as in Fullmetal alchemist except he doesn't have to follow the rule of equivalent exchange.

• Flames of Amaterasu~ the ones from Naruto except he controls them like a fire bender

• Life~ he can bring things to life like Dolls, trees, basically he can give anything sentient life.

•Control of the elements~ He can control the elements like a Bender can with the add ability to mix them to make sub-elements (example: Crystal, Ice, steam, acid, basically the sub-elements from Naruto)

• Control of nature itself~if it occurs in nature Naruto can make and control it plants, trees, weather, ext.

if you want to have a character put in the story message me and tell me the gender, age, what they look like if they have powers what are they. Things like that if I pick your character I'll be sure to give you credit at the end of the chapter.

Thank you for picking this story to read I know that this was a short first chapter but this was a tester I guess you could call it. This is my first time actually trying to write and publish a story on any type of format. So I would really appreciate it if you are going to leave a comment don't leave any negative one. But if you see a mistake bike grammar or punctuation or anything like that feel free to message me or leave it in the comments constructive criticism is welcome. And thank you again for meeting.


End file.
